Breathe You In
by sKyLaR KnIgHt
Summary: A crow demon and a vampire...Weird combination. HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY BYAKUGANHYUUGA360! This is for you! SasuHina


A/N: Happy belated Birthday **ByakuganHyuuga360.** This is for you! I hope you like it; enjoi!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

0—Breathe You In—0

She twitched at the glares that she was receiving as they entered the bar and grill, the need to run out almost overpowering her. In fact, it did, and if it weren't for his hand tightening considerably over her own, she knew that she would've already would've been halfway across town at that time.

"Stay." He ordered. Uchiha Sasuke, the current leader of the kyuuketsuki, blood sucking demons commonly referred to as vampires. She herself wasn't a human creature despite her timid nature. She was a tengu, or a crow demon. She was the heiress of her people, and now they found themselves in such a predicament…

Sasuke had conveniently chosen her as his mate, and as such, she was forced to remain by his side until the end of time. This whole 'incident' came to pass a couple of months ago when she had been in her demon form and had gotten shot down into his territory. When she had awoken, she was both healed and once again in her human form with him hovering over her just to inform her dryly that she now belonged to him. Not romantic in the slightest. Especially since he has been nothing but acting all high and mighty with her their entire time together.

She was gorgeous. Her wide eyes were ivory with a lavender tint to it that were framed with thick lashes; her indigo hair was long and appeared to be silky as it cascaded down her voluptuous body in waves. She had a cute button nose, high cheekbones that had a cherry hue on them, and full lips that made her look as if she was pouting when she wasn't smiling.

And him… He was just as beautiful. He had silky ebony hair that shined in the dim light of the restaurant. His eyes were a smoldering onyx shade that once you looked and met, you would surely drown; he was tall, so tall that her head just made it to the top of his broad shoulders; his face was attractively angular, and though he was frowning, it didn't take away any of the weight of his beauty.

Sasuke didn't care for these human places of gathering. He brought her to this place merely because the food smelled acceptable enough that he would allow her to eat there; unlike him, she couldn't be sustained by blood. She needed to eat actual food, human being the closest since they were many miles away from the nearest demon portal to their world. She would usually go out to hunt for her food, but they weren't anywhere near a forest at the moment, so they had to settle for this.

His careful eyes watched the humans at the bar and in the dining area with disgust, both the males and the females were starting to annoy him. Those damn males wouldn't stop gaping at HIS woman, and those females kept eyeing him, batting their eyelashes rapidly in invitation. As if he'd chose any of those THINGS over Hinata!

A young blonde male whose eyes were appraising the tengu stopped in front of them, holding two menus in his hands. "Hello Miss. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'll be your waiter today." His blue eyes were shining with lust. "Would you like me to take your coat for you?" He smelled like a human, but his eyes were far too old and cunning to be anything of the sort. Sasuke suspected that it was another demon like them, only this one had the ability to hide his powers.

Hinata blushed prettily and nodded ever so slightly, giving the male the go-ahead.

The kyuuketsuki's eye twitched. That damn—whatever the hell he was—didn't even acknowledge his presence! He stepped up in front, effectively blocking him. "I will take MY WOMAN'S coat off myself." He moved behind her, sending the human a fierce glare that promised death should he do something so foolish again, the male already doing such a thing, for his reply was a wide, fox-like grin.

"Hn." He pulled her off her coat, hanging it on the rack before he turned and froze in place. What. The. Hell. Was. She. Wearing? He glided back to her swiftly yet with grace, leaning forward so that she could feel the warmth of his breath on the tips of her ear. "Where is the rest of your shirt?" He growled low in his throat as his fingers were irrevocably drawn to the creamy pale skin that was revealed, tracing small patterns back and forth on her lower back.

Hinata blushed at the feeling of her mate's hands pressing all over her back, forgetting the blouse that she was given that day. "T-This is the way that it c-came." She replied. It was a violet shirt covered her entire front; however the back was another story. It was completely cut out, the only thing that was actually holding her shirt up were two ties, one at the base of her neck while the other one hung dangerously low. "That woman, uh…S-She said that her name was Yamanaka Ino. She gave this for me to w-wear for the day."

The name snapped Sasuke out of his little fantasy that started with him using his claws to rip apart those ties… But at the mention of Ino, once again, he wasn't sure if he should be pleased or angered at the mate of his advisor, Nara Shikamaru. He was pleased, for she had made his mate even more desirable in his eyes, yet then again, there were plenty of males who were practically drooling at the sight of what belonged to him and him alone… he was extremely possessive, and this certainly wasn't helping matters.

The demon who was cloaking his powers grinned at the whole exchange, choosing that precise time to interrupt. "I'll show you to your table now." He said, once again only talking to Hinata.

The sound of Sasuke's knuckles popping cause Hinata to flinch, her own hand reaching for his own to ensure that he didn't do anything rash. Not that she could stop him if he were determined, but still, the feeling of her warm skin over his own was enough to calm the inner beast threatening to take that demon who was now leading them towards the dining area, and shove his head into a wall. Preferably concrete.

"Here you are Miss." Naruto, as he had introduced himself as, went over to Hinata and pulled her chair out for her, which she received with yet another blush.

If this demon had a death wish, he came to the right place. Sasuke was practically seething with anger. That damn demon had no right doing that for someone who didn't belong to him, and besides, why was Hinata blushing so much? SHE. BELONGED. TO. HIM! "Order what you want so that we can get the hell out of here." He ordered tightly.

Her lavender orbs rested on him for a few moments before she nodded, immediately scanning the menu that she knew would be quick to eat. Sasuke was obviously agitated over something, and she had a feeling it wasn't the sheer fact that they were in a human restaurant. "Ano… I'll have t-the chicken salad." She said, passing the menu back to the blonde male who wouldn't seem to stop sending Sasuke those mischievous grins.

"Hai. Is there ANYTHING else I can get for you?" He asked, his tones sounding quite suggestive.

However, this was Hinata he was talking to, so she didn't catch it at all. She merely shook her head with a polite smile. "Iie. Arigato."

_Hn. That's right you damn demon. _Sasuke smirked in pleasure, watching as the male who flirted with Hinata in front of him left to go retrieve her order. _Now for all of these other men…_He sent them his fiercest glare that he could manage without revealing his fangs and crimson eyes, causing quite a few of them to jump to their feet and move halfway across the dining area just to stay away.

_I can admire her now that I'm sure that no one else will be seeing what only I should be able to see._ Sasuke's eyes traveled down the length of the female that sat across from him, his eyes pausing for a very long time on her breasts. Yup, he was definitely a type of man who liked boobs the best from a woman.

"S-Sasuke-sama."

His eyes snapped back to hers, gravity weighing down his lips, forming a frown. _Sama? What the hell? Only my people use that suffix!_ "Hai?" He didn't fail to notice that her entire face was the color of a tomato and that she was fidgeting under his heated gaze.

"C-Could you please s-stop staring at me l-like that? A-At least in public." She hastily added after seeing his expression darken a little.

"Hn." He rested his chin on the palm of his hand as he stared at her pointedly in the eyes and allowed his own to take back the area they were on before.

The tengu sighed. Really, he certainly had no problems with expressing himself.

"Here's your food Miss." Naruto popped out of nowhere and placed her food in front of her, even going as far as to whip out an ivory napkin and placing it over her lap. "Here's the bill." He carelessly tossed it in Sasuke's direction before sending Hinata yet another mischievous grin. "I do hope that you come to visit me—the restaurant again."

"I hate that man." Sasuke grumbled to himself.

"…" Hinata stared absentmindedly out the window closest to their table, having not heard Sasuke as she chewed on a piece of grilled chicken that was lathered in some kind of dressing.

"Hn." _She better not take too long. I don't want to stay here in this human infested place longer than necessary._ Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and allowed himself to sink back into his chair. He caught a flash of blonde hair out of the corner of his eyes and scowled. _Especially not when that THING is in here._

0—Break—0

"Sasuke-sama, I'm just g-going to go wash up a bit before we l-leave, alright?" Hinata climbed to her feet, ready to move towards the ladies room before a strong hand encircled her arm.

"Alright, but I don't want you to keep me waiting long. If you do, I'll come looking for you." He smirked at the flush that rushed over her skin; pleased at knowing that he too could make her blushed just as that blonde demon could.

"Hai." She nodded quickly and as soon as he released her, she was already making her way to the room she was so desperately trying to use as an excuse to separate themselves from each other.

She wasn't even gone half a minute before the seat across him was being scrapped back, but he felt a small vein threaten to show itself on his forehead at the person who it was. Right, you guessed it: it was Naruto.

He wore a smirk on his face and met Sasuke's eyes without a hint of fear. "You know, kyuuketsuki, it would be smart for you to claim her soon. Allowing such a female to go around unmarked is pretty stupid, especially with so many demons left without mates these days." When Sasuke tensed, ready to throw himself at the blonde, the man chuckled. "No need to worry about me though, I've got a woman." He motioned behind the bar where there was a laid back looking female with her dirty blonde hair pulled up into four ponytails. "She's my mate. Isn't she the prettiest female you've ever seen?" He sighed with bliss before continuing seriously. "And do you know what? She was almost taken from me by another demon." Naruto stretched his arms far above his head, ignoring the glare that Sasuke kept trained on him.

"What business of this is of yours? And if you've a mate, then what the hell do you think that you were trying to pull with mine?" Sasuke snarled.

"I was doing this because I know that if the 'king' of the kyuuketsuki were to lose his mate after wasting centuries searching, he'd destroy everything in his path just to get her back. I did this just to prove my point. I never had any intention of taking her." Naruto's hands were laced behind his head, making him look like an ordinary human. "My people dwell nearby, and should anything happen, we'd get caught in this too." Naruto climbed to his feet and flashed another one of those annoying grins. "Take your woman tonight, Uchiha. If I catch wind that you haven't by the end of the week, I'll hunt you down, kick your ass, and then force you on her."

Sasuke snorted. "Like you could dobe. You wouldn't last five minutes."

Naruto grinned as he climbed to his feet, and before he could even blink, the cloak that was covering his true demon powers was dropped, revealing that not only was he a kitsune, but he was also just as strong as the kyuuketsuki! "Don't count me out just yet Sasuke. You haven't seen what I can do yet." With those last few words, he spun on the heel of his foot, and walked away, whistling a merry tune.

_Interesting… Just when I was thinking that the dobe was just a waste of perfectly good space, he does something like this…But about his warning,_ Sasuke's eyes narrowed. _I'll take my woman when I want her._

"Sasuke-sama?" Hinata was suddenly at his side, her large lavender eyes focused on him and him alone.

_I want her now._ His hand reached down and clasped her smaller hand, pulling her towards the door. "Come Hinata. We have stayed in this detestable place long enough. It's time to leave."

He managed to do it. Naruto smirked as he watched the couple leave the restaurant. He glanced over his shoulder and met the eyes of his mate, Temari, and sent her a grin and thumbs up. He walked over to the bar and sat at the stool in front of her, pulling off his plastic name tag and throwing it carelessly to the ground. "Ready to go home, love?" As far as he was concerned, their job was gone. He was almost positive that Sasuke would heed his warning.

The female kitsune rolled her eyes. "Stop acting all high and mighty, baka. If the Uchiha ever got wind of how you really act, there's no way that he'll ever take you seriously." Her mate was the most immature demon in this world and the demon world, of that she was almost completely positive. He acted like the female in their relationship despite him being the 'king' of the fox demons.

"Temari-chan~!" he pouted and sent his mate his puppy dog face, which she only responded with an unladylike snort and the roll of her eyes before she reached out, tipping him back in his chair.

"The bar is only for paying customers, baka." She called down to his fallen form then moved off to the other side of the bar to take someone else's order.

"Temari-hime! How could you?" Naruto wailed as he sat up, shielding his face and glancing up every few moments to make sure that if she wasn't paying him any mind that SOMEONE would be.

A large vein appeared on the pigtailed female's forehead. "Narutoooo!" Temari's hands clenched until they went white, but then a light bulb flashed through her mind and a smirk stretched across her lips. "If you don't shut up right now you won't get sex for ten years."

"…"

When she glanced over, she saw that her kitsune was in the fetal position on the floor, crying his eyes out as silently as he could.

"Heh. Score one for Temari." She congratulated herself.

0—Break—0

"Come here Hinata." Sasuke had his arms outstretched for her, waiting patiently for her to join him on the balcony.

She stepped forward and allowed him to engulf her with a hug; he seemed so much bigger than her! "H-Hai, Sasuke-sama?"

"We're both demons, and I'm sure that you know how important it is that we-."

"Hai. I f-figured that y-you would bring it up a-after all of those h-hints Naruto-san kept g-giving you."

He raised a dark brow. "You knew that he wasn't serious about those advancements he seemed to be making on you?"

"Hai. I s-saw the looks he was sending the k-kitsune at the bar. He obviously l-loves her very much."

Again, Sasuke paused. "You knew what they were?"

"Hai. I'm a tengu, Sasuke-sama. T-there is no demon with better e-eyesight than the Hyuuga. I was able to see the w-whiskers on his face. He seems t-to have trouble maintaining his h-human form. The w-whiskers are the only way I w-was able to tell. His m-mate didn't have any problems t-though, and the reason i-is because the more primal d-demons have a hard time keeping their human f-forms up." She noticed his curious expression and allowed a thin smile. "M-my cousin also seems to h-have trouble at times. He h-has to keep his hair longer s-so that people can't see h-his feathers that sometimes s-show up at the base of h-his neck when he's particularly stressed."

A hand was suddenly at her neck, lifting the silky indigo hair up so that it was visible. "You don't seem to have any trouble." He said as he allowed the hair to fall back in place. He didn't have another form. The only demons that generally had to have two forms were demon animals. Elemental demons and kyuuketsuki had no such thing. Well, unless you counted sprouting fangs and his eyes turning crimson another form.

"I-Iie. It seems that o-only the stronger demons are the o-ones that seem to have the most trouble. I'm not s-strong in the slightest." Her expression turned downcast, remembering the expression her father wore when Sasuke laid claim to her. After all, the kyuuketsuki were an extremely old race of demons, almost as old as the tengu. Not only that, but it was the 'king' of them that had wanted his daughter. He had laughed, thinking it was a joke on Sasuke's part. Thinking that this wasn't at all true. After all, why would something as strong as a kyuuketsuki want HIS failure of a daughter?

"Stop thinking about it, alright?" Sasuke muttered with an irritated scowl, he too remembering the thoughtless things that Hyuuga Hiashi brought to his mate. He had promised himself that he would get even with that damn old crow one of these days…

"H-Hai, Sasuke-sama." She turned to him, her eyes still glued to the ground. She said something so soft that he couldn't distinguish what it was even with his superior hearing.

"What was that?" He cupped her chin and lifted it gently, forcing her eyes to meet his.

"Iaskedifyouwantedtoclaimmenow." She rushed out, her face completely red at this point.

There was a brief moment in time where Sasuke thought that he was hearing things. After all, the thoughts of no sex certainly were NOT his ideas. He stared at her a fraction of a second longer; and judging by how she kept looking away and began to fumble around with the buttons to his shirt… He was pretty sure she meant it.

Hinata stared up at his blank face with a small amount of disappointment nudging at her self-conscious before her head was raised yet again and before she could apologize like she meant to, Sasuke's lips were pressed to hers. She couldn't formulate a single thought for several seconds, and right when she was about to respond, he shocked her into gasping by firmly pulling her against his hard body. He took advantage of her gasp and slid his tongue into her mouth, stirring up a myriad of different feelings reeling in her mind.

Sasuke deepened the kiss, his hands held her waist against him tightly, his fingers tracing small circles beneath her unfinished shirt that she definitely would NOT be wearing out in public again if he had anything to say about it.

She shivered at the new touch, foreign desires making their way down in between her legs. She couldn't hold her groan out anymore. She pulled back ever so slightly and huffed, trying her best to remember how to breathe.

The Uchiha pulled back as well. His eyes smoldering. They trailed all over her body hungrily. "Let's move this inside." He suggested.

"Hai." She murmured against his neck, for in their brief little…Interaction…He had lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She began to press butterfly kisses against his chin, working down to his jugular and sucking there.

He released his breath out in a hiss, and before she knew it, he was running back to his room, the sounds of his feet hitting the cool floor as he scrambled up the stairs and her soft giggles filling up his empty manor with life, where it would remain forever, until the end of time.

0—Breathe You In/End—0

A/N: I hope I did it justice. I'm not sure about the romance parts, I go for the more cutesy type of things…Oh well, I hope you liked it **ByakuganHyuuga360.** Happy belated birthday once again, I hope it was awesome!


End file.
